Metamorphisis
by kanersgirl88
Summary: After his breakup with Hermione, Draco finds another girl. But in order to deserve her love, he has to become a better person. But the other Houses aren't making it easy...
1. new beginnings

"Hermione?" Draco said, looking around the corner of the last bookshelf in the library. No sign of her. Drat! He was sure she would be there. Whenever he did not know where his girlfriend was, he knew to check the library. She was usually there.

His new relationship with Hermione was something of a scandal around Hogwarts. And why was that? Because they were from different houses? Because Draco was still adamant in his anti – Mudblood views and his hatred of Harry? It meant nothing to him, for he had discovered Hermione. She was perfect for him, smart, challenging, witty. He couldn't imagine how he had made it this far without her.

Draco left the library and went around the hallways, scanning them for his girlfriend. He had news for her. It was cheesy, old – fashioned, and roll –your – eyes – worthy, but he wanted to give her his pin. That's what his father had done for his mother; given her the solid gold snake pin as soon as they began to date seriously. Draco and Hermione had not been dating for long, a few months, but he felt such a connection!

But she had been distant lately. She didn't want to be near him as much, she was satisfied with being around Harry and Ron. Draco thought that it was because he hadn't made a gesture to her, to assure her of his love. Well, she did not have to worry anymore. The pin would be all the assurance she would need.

He approached the Fat Lady. It was late, but he couldn't sleep without doing this! He tapped the painting, which woke her up, and whispered the password. _Lightningbugs. _Reluctantly, she let him in.

Draco climbed through the portrait hole and looked around. He heard someone over on the couch. Whispering. He looked over, and saw the messy red hair that could only belong to a Weasley. Ron Weasley.

Draco sneered, lifting a lip. Who would be stupid enough to go for Weasley? He could not bear to look, but he was curious. He froze, dead in his tracks. There, locking lips with Weasley, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, hugging him to her.

Was his Hermione.

"What the hell?" Malfoy yelled as he walked towards the couch where Ron and Hermione were. The second Draco spoke Hermione and Ron pulled away from each other. Hermione's face changed from her normal perfect skin tone to as pale as a ghost. Ron was shocked. Ron stood up and protectively pulled Hermione up and behind him.

"Draco…. What are you doing here." Hermione said very caught off guard.

"What am I doing here? The more important thing is why are you making out with a bloody Weasley. You're **my **girlfriend," Draco yelled. Ron put his arm around Hermione to comfort her as Draco was yelling. "Do not put your arm around **my **girl." Draco threw a punch at Ron's obnoxiously ugly nose. Draco's fist collided with Ron's nose causing his head to snap to the side and stagger back into Hermione.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked looking at his swelling nose with blooding streaming out of his nose.

Ron felt his upper lip and saw that he was bleeding. He looked at Draco with bewilderment. "That bloody bastard broke my nose."

"You're the bastard that was making out with **my **girlfriend," Draco said with his temper igniting to spread further.

"Not just making out," Ron muttered to himself as he began to smile.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione whispered to Ron, elbowing him in the stomach softly.

"No, he deserves to know." Ron said louder, smirking. "He's been a jerk to you all these months."

"What have you done?" Draco spat, fear dwelling in his heart.

"I shagged your girl." Ron smirked, the only red on his face from dried blood. He snaked an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her forward. Hermione, though blushing red, unashamedly leaned into Ron's chest.

All remaining color drained from Draco's unusually pale face. "…wh-wh-what? Did you…no, you're lying!"

"No I'm not." Ron said in a sing – song voice, rubbing the truth even more into Malfoy's nose. "In fact, it happened more than once. It was great."

Hermione turned red as a beet, rivaling every blush Ron ever had.

Draco took a step forward, looking into Hermione's face, though she still refused to make eye contact with him. "Is this true?" She did not reply. Draco raised a hand, to slap her as he usually did when she did not pay attention to him.

"Hey!" Ron stepped in front of Hermione and grabbed Malfoy's hand. "Don't touch her!"

"Why not?" Draco said. "She's my girlfriend! _You_ are the one who can't touch her!"

"Yes he can!" Hermione interjected, grasping Ron's hand firmly. "Draco, I don't want to date you! You're horrid!"

"Then why did you even agree to go out with me?" Draco said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"I don't know!" Hermione said, sighing and leaning even more into Ron. "It seemed interesting, I had never had a real boyfriend before! As soon as I said yes, I wanted to say no, but the look on your face! I couldn't do it!"

"But now she can." Ron added. "And she just told you. How did you even get in here? It's the Gryffindor common room, and you're a Slytherin. How can you even try and defend yourself? You were awful to her! You constantly made fun of her, called her a _Mudblood_. You don't deserve someone as great as _her_!"

Draco got dangerously close to Hermione. Her face had lost some of the color, but her heart was beating faster. As was Draco's. Ron was uncomfortable with him being that close, but didn't object just yet, though he did hold Hermione closer.

Draco snapped out like an attacking snake, grabbing Hermione's face and planting his lips over hers. Ron pushed Draco away, sending him stumbling back into a chair. "What the hell was that for?" Ron yelled, advancing to Malfoy. "You better get out of here, you rat, before you're living with them!"

Draco saw the anger rising in Ron's demeanor and took what may have been his last opportunity, and ran out of the portrait hole and into the hallway. He scurried down three flights of moving stairs and ended up in a hallway. There was a staircase in the hallway that led up to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy sat down and buried his face into his hands. Tears were streaming down his face. He could not believe that Hermione would do something like this. He did not believe that he had treated her poorly.

After a few minutes of crying he heard footsteps of someone coming down the stairs, coming out of the Slytherin common room. His head rose and he turned around to see the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had ringlets of blond hair that fell to her shoulders with brown eyes that looked like chocolates. Her smile could light up an entire room. She was wearing a deep green button down blouse with a black frilly skirt and musical note knee socks.

"Draco?" The girl said in confusion as he ran down the rest of the stairs and sat beside him. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. Go away," Draco said bearing his head back into his hands.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I'm a good secret keeper," She said.

"Why would I tell you? I do not even know your name," Draco said raising his head from his hands again.

"I'm Gwendolyn! Now you can tell me," she said with a smile on her face.

"Draco," he said still upset about what happened.

"Oh I know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy," she said throwing her arms out as if she was imagining his name on a marquee. "You're a superstar in Slytherin."

Draco smiled. He liked being called a superstar. This girl really admires him.

"Thanks," Draco said.

"Does this have anything to do with you dating Hermione Granger?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Yeah we broke up," Draco explained calmly. He did not want to explain everything because he just met her and she might suddenly take her side.

"Oh I'm sorry. I never really liked her though. She always smelled funny, like peaches. I'm allergic to peaches," Gwendolyn said. Draco started laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" Gwendolyn asked starting to get frustrated with him.

Draco instant stopped laughing. "No, I would never laugh at you. Just…"

"Just what?" Gwendolyn asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"You're adorable," Draco said with a smile.

"You too," Gwendolyn said as she smiled again.

Draco chuckled to himself and said, "Maybe everything is going to be alright after all."


	2. 3 AM

**Hey, sorry I did not introduce myself in the first chapter. I am kanersgirl88 (Patrick Kane is super gorgeous just saying). I mostly do playwrites but I wanted to try writing a story to give myself a challenge over the summer.I had my friend (TotallyNonChalantFBI) breathing down my neck to get something up on fan fiction. I adore reviews. I might put some things in my stories if u guys suggest it in your reviews. Hope you guys like it. I am a HUGE MALFOY FAN. He is soooo gorgeous. Gwendolyn is kind of based upon myself but weirder. Well then, have fun!**

Draco and Gwendolyn continued to laugh and talk until the early hours of the morning. Draco could not keep his eyes off Gwendolyn; he became fascinated by her personality and the way she acted around him. Not once had Draco thought about what had just happened earlier that night with Hermione and Ron. Draco also fascinated Gwendolyn; until now, she thought he was an arrogant jerk. The way he acted in school was awful. He would dunk first years head's in the toilet, put spells on Gryffindor's quidditch team so Slytherin would win, and he would trip people down flights of stairs. Draco Malfoy was the last person that she would ever expect to be talking to all night.

Draco caught Gwendolyn wrapping the frays of her skirt around her finger until they turned various shades of blue and purple. He slapped her hand to make her stop.

"Stop it," Draco said unraveling the string on Gwendolyn's finger. "You'll make your finger lose circulation. Then it will turn black and fall off. Then what will you do," Draco said worried about her finger falling off.

"It's fun!" She smiled. "Why do you care? You would just stand there laughing yelling told you so," Gwendolyn said. Draco knew that could be true in other cases. He had done that to other people, but not her. Gwendolyn was different from other girls here.

"No I wouldn't," Draco said softly. There was a long pause before anyone had spoken. Gwendolyn was biting her lip and looking upwards trying to think of what to say.

Gwendolyn yawned and stretched her arms into the open air. "I am tired," Gwendolyn stated as she brushed off dust that had fallen on her lap during the hours she had been talking with Draco. She stood up. "I have had a great time talking to you Draco. But I must get some sleep before classes tomorrow."

"Of course! I forget that not everyone has insomnia like me. I had a great time talking to you as well. And if you ever need someone to talk to," Draco said as he stood up to walk her to the common room. They both walked up the stairs.

"You have insomnia?" Gwendolyn asked puzzled; that was something that she would have never expected to hear about Draco Malfoy.

"I've had it since I was a little kid," Draco explained. He had never told anyone about his insomnia, except for his mom and dad.

"What do you do when you cannot sleep?" Gwendolyn asked. She was beginning to become fascinated with his insomnia. She had never met anyone that had insomnia.

"Mostly homework, but sometimes I just wander around the halls. That never gets boring," Draco smiled during that last sentence.

"Well, if you ever need some company," Gwendolyn paused to look at him with a huge smile. "You know where to find me."

"I would ask you to walk around the halls with me, but you said you were tired," Draco said walking up to the door of the Slytherin common room.

"Oh I am, I meant for another night," She noticed the door and her smile faded. "Oh."

"I'll wait for you and the end of the stairs to go to breakfast." Draco said bashfully he was afraid of being rejected twice in one night. This was the first time he thought of the incident. "I mean if you want me to."

"That would be awesome! Me, Gwendolyn Lestrange, going to breakfast with Draco Malfoy that would make my day," she said smiling and opening the door of the Slytherin common room and walking in. Malfoy followed her into the Slytherin common room. They both sat down on the grand green couch with silver accents on it. The couch was in the middle of the largest common room out of any of the houses.

"Lestrange? Why does that name sound so farmiliar?" Malfoy wondered. Then he put the pieces together. "Your Bellatrix's daughter! That makes sense now." Draco sighed in relief. His father would approve of this friendship.

"What do you mean "that makes sense"?" Gwendolyn asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"I was wondering all night _how could this sweet girl be in Slytherin?_" Draco explained. Gwendolyn smiled, she was afraid he was going to slide one of his mean one-liners at her.

"Thanks! You really couldn't connect us as being mother and daughter?" Gwendolyn asked surprised.

"May I be honest?"

Gwendolyn nodded as she moved a few inches closer to Malfoy. Not too much that Malfoy would feel uncomfortable.

"You are so much prettier than her," Malfoy said closing his eyes and turning his head, thinking she was going to hit him with a book or something that would hurt. Instead, she hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe.

"I've never been called pretty before," she said as she pulled away from him. Malfoy was shocked; Gwendolyn was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. This says a lot because Malfoy has seen his fair share of girls.

"Are you kidding me? You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. You, Gwendolyn Lestrange are most likely the prettiest girl in the world," Draco said with a grin on his face.  
>"I did not think Draco Malfoy could be this nice to anyone," she said as she got up and went upstairs. "Goodnight Draco," Gwendolyn said as she walked upstairs to the girl's rooms.<p>

Draco's upper body collapsed on the couch; his smile was so big it hurt. He spent the next few hours staring at the ceiling of the Slytherin common room. His thoughts ranged from Hermione to what breakfast would be.

_How could Hermione do such a thing? If she wanted to break up with me then she should have just told me. I would have been pissed off but not as much as when I found out that she had been sleeping around with Weasley. Bloody bastard! Now that I think about it… Gwendolyn was right; Hermione always smells like peaches. Ahhh Gwendolyn! She is so beautiful. I cannot believe that no one has ever complimented her like that. Her smile alone is the prettiest smile ever. What is everyone going to think that I am not sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione? Who cares? Gwendolyn will sit with me so everything with be perfect. Just like her. Snap out of it Draco! Are you falling for her? What's wrong with that? She's perfect! She's in Slytherin, her mom is a death eater like my dad, and not to forget that she is in Slytherin so it will not become a scandal like with Hermione._

Draco did not realize that he had fallen asleep until someone shaking his left arm woke him.

"Draco! Draco!" A voice yelled. Draco awoke realizing that Gwendolyn was waking him up. She smiled once he woke up, as did he.

"Good morning," Draco said smiling and rubbing his eyes.

"Ready for breakfast?" Gwendolyn asked.


	3. Breakfast

**Thanks for the reviews! I hoped that I improved from the last chapter. I am happy that all of you guys are enjoying the story. As I'm writing this Goblet of Fire is playing in my living room. (AWESOME!) Please read and review. I tried to take the reviews and improve my writing and the story. So… (drum roll) TA-DA!**

"Yeah," Draco said as he got up and followed Gwendolyn down the stairs. They walked down flights of stairs before Gwendolyn noticed something.

"Don't you need to change? I mean won't your friends ask _isn't that what you wore last night?_" Gwendolyn said imitating Crabbe and Goyle. Draco started to smile.

"You really know what goes inside of a guys head. And I can change after breakfast," Draco said fixing his hair. He always had to make sure he looked his best.

"Your hair is fine," Gwendolyn said, now making sure that her hair was perfect. "Draco?" Gwendolyn asked as she cocked her head to the side and her eyes grew bigger.

"Yeah, Gwen, what is it?" Draco asked, a little afraid of what she was going to ask.

"Should I walk in front of you or behind you? I mean what Hermione will think if we walk in together," Gwendolyn said playing with her silver bracelets, not wanting to see his facial reaction. Gwendolyn wore a black dress that went to her knees with feathers all around the hem. Her shoes were also black and were ballet flats. Gwendolyn would never go out of her room without her headband, and most of the time they were quite elaborate. Today, hers was black and spelled Slytherin in peacock feathers.

"You shouldn't really care what Hermione thinks. I do not! It's not like we are walking in making out. Were just friends, let them think what they want to think," Draco said opening the grand hall door for her.

Both of them walked in, ignoring all the whispers that were swarming like a bunch of mosquitoes._ What is Draco doing with her? Did you hear what happened last night? Poor Draco! No poor Hermione! Have you seen the way he was treated her? Who is she?_ Draco ignored all the people talking about him and sat down with Gwendolyn. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the other side of the table from them. They were both in Slytherin uniform.

"Who's this beauty?" Goyle asked eating a scone.

"I'm Gwendolyn," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Draco, is it true about what happened last night?" Crabbe asked stuffing his fat face with his breakfast.

"What did you hear?" Draco's smile vanished immediately.

"Weasley has been shagging your girl. Correct me if I am wrong," Crabbe said.

"I do not think we should be talking about this in front of a lady," Goyle looked towards Gwendolyn and smiled.

"It's fine. I want to know actually. Remember Draco I am a good secret keeper," Gwendolyn said smiling at Draco.

"Yeah it's true. And I caught them making out in the Gryffindor common room last night," Draco explained reliving it in his mind.

"Ouch!" Crabbe said.

At the Gryffindor table things were going not that well.

"Who is that weird chick sitting with Malfoy?" Weasley asked, sitting closer to Hermione. They did not have to hide their relationship any longer.

"She gives me the creeps," Hermione said shivering as she looks at Gwendolyn. Deep down inside she was shocked that Draco had gotten over her so quickly. She wanted him to suffer as much as she did during their relationship.

"Gwendolyn Lestrange," Ginny said making a face as if she had eaten a whole bowl of lemons. Hermione, Weasley, and Potter turned to look at her wondering how long she had been sitting there.

"Lestrange?" Potter wondered. "Bellatrix's daughter!" He realized. Hermione nearly fainted at the idea of Draco getting close to Bellatrix's daughter.

"When did you get here?" Weasley asked his younger sister. "And how do you know her?"

"She is in all of my classes," Ginny made the same sour face she had made before.

"Is she smart?" asked Hermione.

Ginny did not answer the question she bit her lip and began to stare at the ceiling.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled elbowing Ginny's ribcage.

"Ow! What?" Ginny reacted, rubbing her ribcage. "That hurt, Ron, are you going to let your girlfriend hurt me like this?"

"Answer the question Ginny," Ron responded not acting concerned that his sister was just hit by his new girlfriend.

"Okay! She is smart. Honestly, Hermione, she is smarter than you," Ginny said turning away from Hermione hoping she would not hit her.

"What?" Hermione screamed. Everyone eating breakfast heard her and turned to look at her. Then they began to eat and talk again.

"How is that possible? No one is smarter than Hermione," Ron defended Hermione proudly.

"Well I'll be! I never thought I would find someone smarter than Hermione," Potter said as he got up and walked out of the Grand Hall. Ginny followed him, naturally.

Back at Slytherin's table, not everything was going that smoothly.

"That bitch!" Gwendolyn yelled as she got up and went over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Crabbe and Goyle asked. Draco shrugged and smiled as he turned to watch Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Hermione and Ron at this moment were making out which Gwendolyn thought was gross. "You nasty whore!" Gwendolyn yelled at the top of her lungs. Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other immediately.

"Excuse me," Hermione said looking at Gwendolyn, completely disgusted by her appearance.

"You heard what I said. I honestly think everyone in this Grand Hall heard what I called you. Draco did nothing wrong; he did not deserve to find you making out with that," she pointed to Weasley in disgust. "And after that he found out that you were not faithful to him. I do not know what you mud bloods know. Let me tell you something when you are dating someone you cannot go around shagging other people. It is not right! And to make matters worse it was a Weasley!"

At this time everyone, including the teachers were listening to Gwendolyn's rant. Ron began to chuckle for some odd reason.

"Are you laughing at me?" Gwendolyn asked.

"It is just funny. Malfoy's too scared to create an audience like what you are doing so he sends some girl to do his dirty work," Ron said, still laughing.

"Draco did not send me hear to do his dirty work. I do not care about creating an audience. You really think I care if anyone is listening. I believe about right and wrong. Honestly, Weasley you are no better! You should not go around shagging people who have boyfriends. You two have the worst morals ever!" Gwendolyn said as she stormed out of the Grand Hall. Draco followed her out. Hermione's face turned numerous shades of red. Ron was shocked, no woman had ever talked to him that way.

"Gwendolyn!" Draco yelled chasing after her.

"What?" Gwendolyn turned around smiling again.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked, shocked by what just happened.

"They got what they deserved," Gwendolyn explained.

"I agree with that, but Weasley was right. Everyone is going to think that I am a chicken," Draco said.

"I am sorry Draco," Gwendolyn said, her smile began to fade.

"No need to apologize, Gwen. Just hope that no one cared to listen to what Weasley said," Draco said.

"I never do. All I hear is gibberish," Gwen said, trying to cheer Draco up. Deep down she knew that he was upset; he was just good at hiding his emotion.

Draco looked up at her and smiled, "So were good?" Gwendolyn attacked him with a hug.

As she pulled away she said, "Were good."

A few seconds later, the doors opened and Hermione entered.

"You ever embarrass me like that again and I swear," Hermione said but Malfoy interrupted her.

"Or what? You will have Weasley come after her. Like that is a threat," Malfoy with over confidence, really he just wanted Hermione to shut up and leave.

"Oh, and Gwendolyn he did not do nothing wrong. He was the worst boyfriend ever," Hermione said.

"What did he do?" Gwendolyn asked, she had no idea what Hermione was talking about.

"Oh you didn't tell her, Malfoy? Fine I will!" Hermione said, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Shut up Hermione!" Draco yelled, he did not want to lose her as a friend.

"He would treat me like crap! Every time I would mess up at anything he would just laugh and laugh and say _I told you so _or _Mud Bloods are so stupid_. I caught him flirty and making out with other girls. On my birthday, we had made plans that he was supposed to get from the library and have a special birthday date. I waited in the library for two hours then," Hermione began sobbing. "I caught him making out with another girl. On my birthday! That is when I started seeing Ron. He was nice and treated me nice. I may be a whore, but he is the pig," Hermione could not speak anymore; her sobbing did not allow her to get any more words to come out of her mouth. She ran to the bathroom so she could cry.

"You did all of that?" Gwendolyn asked, disgusted by what she said.

"Yes.. But Gwen you have to understand," Draco tried to explained but Gwendolyn kept shaking her head in disapproval.

"I cannot be friends with a guy who treats girls like that," Gwendolyn said as she walked away and began to cry.

"Gwen!" Draco yelled.

Gwendolyn turned around; tears were streaming down her face. "It's Gwendolyn, goodbye Malfoy," she said calmly as she walked away


	4. Aftermath

**Okay! So thanks for the reviews everybody! Love them they inspire me to write. So keep them coming! LOL! Warning this chapter is not going to be as good as last chapter. TOTALLYNONCHALANTFBI and ForeverSpinelli… hope you like your characters. This is going to get hard updating everyday when show choir practice starts. Then I have a retreat so next weekend I cannot update. Sorry! However, enjoy this one and the ones this week! **

"GWENDOLYN! GWENDOLYN!" Draco yelled as he chased her down the hallway. Gwendolyn walked into the Slytherin common room, Draco walked in behind her. Apparently, many people heard what Hermione said because half of Slytherin was in the Slytherin common room right now. Everyone turned to glare at Draco when he came in .Gwendolyn sat down on the couch while two girls comforted her. Her head was buried in her hands, just the way Malfoy had when she caught him crying last night.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Violet yelled, she was one of Gwendolyn's closest friends. Violet had blonde long hair that fell to her butt. She had strawberry blonde highlights that brought out her hazel eyes. She was wearing a gray blouse and a blue sequined skirt with black Mary Jane's. Violet was overprotective of Gwendolyn, like a big sister. Anybody that made Gwendolyn cry she threatened them that she would come after them with a chainsaw and a crowbar.

"Yeah, Malfoy. No one wants you here," Katerina said as she grabbed a box of tissues for Gwendolyn. Katerina had the biggest heart, but when someone hurt her friends, she could be the cruelest person ever. Her blonde hair was almost white which matched her pale complexion. Her eyes were like the sky. She was wearing typical Slytherin attire. Gwendolyn sniffed and looked up at Malfoy.

"Violet, Katerina, while both of you are correct I want to see what he has to say," Gwendolyn said, tears still coming down her face.

"Gwendolyn, I'll admit I am a jackass as a boyfriend, but I am not a jackass as a friend. That is what I want to be is friends. Nothing more," Draco explained. Gwendolyn began crying again. Draco was confused; he thought that is what she wanted in the first place. Gwendolyn ran out of the common room crying, the door slammed behind her.

"What did I do?" Draco asked, he was confused at this point.

"You idiot!" Violet said as she stood up. "She doesn't want to be friends, Malfoy. She fell for you. That is why she was crying," Violet explained. She gestured to her boyfriend, Spencer Reid, to get up. Spencer Reid was tall and had great bronze colored hair. "You better watch yourself, Malfoy, if I ever see you again hurting my friends I'll come after you with a crowbar!" Reid dragged her out of the common room.

"She likes me?" Draco asked, still shocked by what Violet said.

"Yeah, Draco, she likes you. Then you came in and acted like a complete jerk. I do not if she will speak to you again. You really blew it," Katerina looked at him disgust.

"I didn't know!" Draco yelled.

"You really did not know. Did you not see what she did for you this morning? She would never do that for just some guy," Katerina explained.

"I guess," Draco said quietly, things were starting to make sense.

"You are really stupid when it comes to this," Katerina said as she smiled. She got up and walked out of the Slytherin common room. Draco followed her out.

"Katerina!" Draco yelled.

She turned around to smile at Draco, "Yes, Draco?"

"When is the right time to talk to her?" Draco asked.

"Not when there is a big crowd around. I would give her the rest of the day to let her cool off," Katerina said.

"Thanks," Draco said and smiled as he went to class.

Gwendolyn ran to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady was awake when she got there. She was still crying as much as she was when she ran out of the Slytherin common room. She had fallen for Draco and he jus wanted to be friends. She was so upset.

"Why are you crying?" The fat lady asked.

"Is.. Hermione..in.. there?" Gwendolyn managed to ask while tears were coming down her face.

"Yes, what is the password though?" The fat lady asked. She felt sad for the girl that was crying. She was Slytherin though, why did she need to see Hermione?

"Lightning bugs," Gwendolyn whispered. She had eavesdropped on Gryffindor students using that password. The door swung open. Gwendolyn walked in to find Hermione and Ron reading books on the couch.

Hermione was the first one to notice her. If Gwendolyn had not been crying, she probably would have acted differently. "Umm hello?" Hermione was shocked that Gwendolyn was in the Gryffindor common room. Gwendolyn managed to stop crying so she could talk to her Hermione.

"Can we talk?" Gwendolyn asked. Hermione nodded.

Ron gathered his stuff up, kissed Hermione goodbye, "I take it this is my cue to leave." Ron shut the door quietly when he left. Gwendolyn sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked, still pissed about the way Gwendolyn had acted at breakfast.

"I came here to apologize. I did not know that Draco was that horrible to you. He only told me one side of the story," Gwendolyn explained, tears began to well up when she said Draco.

"Why have you been crying?" Hermione asked. She was surprised that she came to apologize; she did not think Slytherin had it in them to apologize.

"Because I fell for Draco!" Gwendolyn yelled as she began crying again. Ever since breakfast, it had been on and off crying for her. Hermione was shocked.

"Why is that a problem?" Hermione asked concerned. "A better question is why have you come to tell me?"

"Let me explain. I fell for him then you told me everything bad that he has done. I became frustrated with myself for falling for a guy who treats a girl like that. Then he chased me into the Slytherin common room where everyone else was. Then he told me that he isn't a jackass as a friend but he is as a boyfriend. And all he wants to be is friends, nothing more," Gwendolyn explained.

"He is a jackass!" Hermione was appalled. "I thank you though for apologizing. That was admirable of a Slytherin to do."

"Not all of us are bitches and assholes," Gwendolyn said offended by Hermione's remark.

"No, just Draco," Hermione said with a smile. Gwendolyn smiled and stopped crying.

"What do I do though? I mean I still like him though," Gwendolyn said worried that she had lost Draco for good.

"For right now I would worry about getting to your classes. Then let him talk to you. Have him make the next move," Hermione explained. She began to wipe off Gwendolyn's mascara that had run to her chin. "And you need to fix your makeup."

"Thanks Hermione," Gwendolyn smiled. She got up from the couch, fixed her dress and left the Gryffindor common room.

A few days later, in the Slytherin common room, Draco was pacing back and forth. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the green couch in the middle of the common room.

"I don't know what to do!" Draco yelled, he had been pacing like this for at least an hour.

"What do you mean?" Crabbe asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

"I think you should date her," Goyle chimed in. Draco stopped pacing and stared at Goyle.

"Really? You think so?" Draco asked.

"Your into her and she adores you," Goyle explained. "She's a lot better than Granger."

"OH GWENDOLYN! That's who we are talking about," Crabbe realized. Draco and Goyle rolled their eyes at his stupidity. "Yeah, I like her."

"But I looked like such an ass the last time I talked to her," Draco said.

Goyle sat up and began to take this seriously. "Think of the positive things if you two started dating."

"She's smart, in Slytherin, Bellatrix's daughter, and she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen," Draco said smiling.

"Your smiling! Your falling for her!" Goyle realized.

"How do you know?" Draco asked, still smiling.

"You never would smile whenever someone brought up Hermione. And you called her the prettiest girl in the world," Goyle said. There was a long pause before anyone spoke. "Jesus Christ Draco! Go and talk to her!"

Draco smiled and ran out of the Slytherin common room wanting to find Gwendolyn. He searched everyplace that he thought she would be. Finally he was about to give up when he turned around and found Gwendolyn talking to Violet and Katerina. She was wearing full out Slytherin attire, which was unusual for her. There were people everywhere in this hallway, so he was sure to create and audience. He walked right up to her.

"Hey Draco!" Gwendolyn said with a smile.

"I don't want to be just friends," Draco said. Not even a second later he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.


	5. Screaming and Regrets

**ForeverSpinelli you are the one that doesn't have the boyfriend named Reid. I can give you a boyfriend later in the story but tell me what you would like his name to be. If not you will date either Crabbe or Goyle. So thanks for the reviews and the compliments. I really enjoy reading everything that everybody has to say. So here you go Chapter 5! So it is a short one **

Gwendolyn pushed him back, almost hitting the wall. "What the hell, Draco? You told me that you wanted to be just friends. Then you kiss me! Again, what the hell! Stop messing with my emotions you asshole!" Gwendolyn yelled.

"I don't want to be just friends," Draco responded. He was shocked by Gwendolyn reaction. He thought things would have gone different.

_"Draco?" Gwendolyn said puzzled, she had not pushed him away yet._

_ "Gwendolyn I don't want to be just friends anymore. I know that we just met a few days ago but I think I'm falling for you. And I know that I was a jerk to Hermione but I swear that I will never be a jerk to you," Draco smiled, as did Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn closed the little space between them and kissed Draco back. _

Gwendolyn slapped Draco across to bring him back to reality. "Don't talk to me! Ever!" She stormed off, followed by her two best friends.

Draco stood there shocked; he watched people give him the up and down the look, the look of _what the hell?_, and he watched people point and laugh at him. He was humiliated. Gwendolyn's friends told him that Gwendolyn had fallen for him. When he realized that, he became elated. He thought _Sweet! The girl who I think I like has fallen for me._ He looked up to find Gwendolyn looking at him. He knew that he needed to get out of this crowded hallway. He ran out of the hallway to find someplace quiet, where he could think.

"You did the right thing, Gwen, he is an ass," Violet said proudly. She was really thinking _I am soo glad Reid is not an ass. No! Reid is perfect._

"Really I kinda felt like a bitch," Gwen said. She looked back to see that Draco was still standing there.

"Gwen, sticking up for yourself does not make you a bitch. It shows that you are not a push over," Katerina explained.

"Katerina is right. He is a jerk. You should just get over him," Violet said. They found a bench to sit down, Violet and Katerina sat down.

"It isn't that easy! Neither of you know what I am feeling," Gwendolyn said. She started crying, now because she was more frustrated than sad. "Violet, you have Spencer, and Katerina you have had boyfriends before, but I haven't," Gwendolyn stated. Violet started beaming the moment that Gwendolyn said the name Spencer.

"Your right Gwendolyn we do not how you are feeling. So why don't you tell us so we can help," Violet said.

"I do not want to be with someone who treats girl poorly," Gwendolyn explained.

"I don't think any girl walks around saying **I don't mind if guys treat me like crap,**" Violet said.

"Let me finish! I was appalled when I found out the way that Draco treated Hermione. When I met him, he was so nice and sweet. I mean he told me I was the prettiest girl in the world. No guy has ever told me that. Ever! Then he told me that he just wanted to be friends with me. I was upset by that because I grew some feelings for him. So I ignored him for a few days. Then he randomly came up and kissed me. I don't know what to do. Does he want to be just friends? Does he like me that way? What was with the kiss?" Gwendolyn ranted; she was pacing back and forth throwing her arms in the air. Her face was beat red but she was still crying.

"Whoa! That is a lot to be thinking," Katerina said, her eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped so much that her jaw got sore quickly.

"I think you really need to talk to him," Violet said. "Find some place quiet, not a crowded hallway. Do you know where he would be?"

"Yes," Gwendolyn said with a smile on her face. She left her two friends to find Draco. The first night they met Draco told her the one place he would love to go and think. Also he would be there if he couldn't fall asleep.

_"Where do you go if you cannot fall asleep?" Gwendolyn asked, fascinated with the fact that this was the first person she met who had insomnia. _

_ "I wander around the hallways," Draco explained smiling._

_ "Anywhere else?" Gwendolyn asked. "Sorry if I am asking too many questions."_

_ "No it's okay. Sometimes I go to the tower above the Slytherin common room. You know the staircase that everyone is afraid to go up?" Draco asked. Gwendolyn nodded, her eyes widened. She was excited about Draco's story. _

_ "Well one night I was bored and decided to go exploring. So I went up the stairs and found a tower that looks over the Quidditch stadium. It also has the prettiest view of the woods," Draco explained. He loved being able to talk to someone like this. Most people that wanted to talk to him, wanted to get to his wallet or to know about his dad. "That is also a great quiet place to think." _

Gwendolyn finally reached the Slytherin common room. She found the staircase that Draco talked about a few days ago. She reached the top. Draco was right; this had the most exquisite view of the forest. She could see why this was such a great place to think. There were no people up here. She noticed a crying figure with their hood up.

"Draco?" Gwendolyn asked softly. She tried not to startle him. Draco looked up, but not at her. He kept his focus and the trees.

"Go away," Draco mumbled. Gwendolyn did not see that Draco had been crying. Draco had only cried three times. The first was when his father used the cruciatis curse on him, once he found out that his son was dating a mud blood. The second was the night that Gwendolyn and Draco met, when Draco and Hermione broke up. The third and most recent was right then, because he did not want Gwendolyn upset or hurt.

"Draco, we need to talk," Gwendolyn said firmly. She tried to prove that she wasn't a pushover without both of their feelings hurt.

"I said go away!" Draco turned around and stood up. "Why do you think that I would want to talk to you after the last time we talked," Draco yelled. Gwendolyn began crying again. "Oh go ahead! Hind behind your tears like you always do. Is that your way of manipulation? Huh! Start crying so you will get your way. It might work on Katerina or Violet but not me," Draco ranted.

"You asshole!"

"Oh so now I am the asshole because I stated my feelings. You stated your feelings and I still get called the asshole."

"Yes Draco you are the asshole in this situation. No of this would have happened if hadn't came up and kissed me."

"That was apart of me stating my feelings! For you! Now I regret doing anything."

"You know what I regret?"

"What! What could Gwendolyn Lestrange possibly regret?"

"I regret coming up here. I regret thinking that I should be the one to apologize. And I am the one that regrets ever liking that kiss just a few minutes ago." With those as her last words, Gwendolyn ran down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping. She ran up to her room; she fell on her bed and began sobbing. She had never cried this much.


	6. Max Smyth and the New Years Ball

**Sorry, that one was a little short. I really wanted not to break my cycle of posting everyday. ForeverSpinelli this is you in Hogwarts. So I hope you like Metamorphosis chapter 6!**

A few hours later, Katerina and Violet found Gwendolyn in her room. She wasn't crying anymore; she was reading one of her textbooks.

"So? How did it go?" Katerina asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gwendolyn said, not even looking up from her textbook.

"Aww why not?" Violet asked. She was rummaging through Gwendolyn's dresser, as usual when Violet wanted something. She would not even bother asking, she would randomly go through people's stuff.

Gwendolyn set down the textbook. "I said that I don't want to talk about it! Please someone take my mind off it."

"Okay… okay..Hmmmmm," Katerina said. She tried to think of something happy.

"The New Years Ball?" Violet suggested.

"Sure," Gwendolyn said as she got off her bed.

"Well, as everyone in Slytherin probably already knows. I am going with Spencer. He asked me yesterday. Now I just need a dress," Violet ranted. "Oh Reid! Reid! Reid! Reid! Reid! Reid! Reid! Reid! Reid!"

"Violet, shut up," Katerina said, she rolled her eyes. She had heard enough of Violet ranting about Reid. She had her own boy news that she wanted to tell her friends.

"What about you, Katerina? Any news?" Gwendolyn asked.

"I'm going to the New Years Ball with Max Smyth!" Katerina squealed.

"What? Is it the guy from your potions class that you have a super crush on?" Violet asked as she closed the last drawer of Gwendolyn's dresser. "Tell us everything."

_ Katerina was walking out Defense Against the Dark Hearts, going to her potions class. This was her favorite class of the day because for two months she has had a crush on a boy named Max Smyth. Max was on the Quidditch team and was the brightest kid in her potions class. He had blue eyes like the sky, every time Katerina looked at his eyes she began "smiling like a moron". He had bronze wavy hair; his entire head of hair could supply fifty bald people with hair._

_ She reached the doorway when suddenly someone hit her in the face with the back of his or her arm. _

_ "Dammit! That hurt!" Katerina yelled at the person that hit her. When he turned around, she realized that Max Smyth was the one that hit her. He was shocked. Max did not mean to hit anyone. _

_ "Did I hit you? I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Max asked. All that was going through Katerina's mind was OMG MAX SMYTH IS TALKING TO ME!_

_ "I'm fine," Katerina lied; it really hurt. She went to her seat. Max followed her and sat down next to her._

_ "Are you sure, Katerina?" Max asked. She was surprised that he knew her name._

_ "You know my name?" Katerina was shocked. She thought Max would know every girls name but hers._

_ "Ofcourse! How could I not know the name of the prettiest girl in the class." Max said with a smile. The next line Violet had taught her to use to find out if a guy was lying or not._

_ "How many times have you used that line before?" Katerina asked._

_ "Never, I swear."_

_ Class felt that it went on and on forever. Max and Katerina kept exchanging smiles. Finally class ended and Max waited for Katerina to get her things. As they walked down the hall they began talking._

_ "I apologize for hitting you, again."_

_ "It's okay!"_

_ "Let me make it up to you."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "Go to the New Years Ball with me?" _

_ "That doesn't have to be the way you have to make up hitting me in the face. I am sure that there are other girls that you want to go with."_

_ "I'll admit that I am popular and I could get any girl. The only girl that I want to take to the New Years Ball is you. You are the prettiest girl at this school."_

_ "Why is this the first time you have ever talked to me?"_

_ "I get nervous around pretty girls, especially you."_

_ "You seem calm now."_

_ "I'm trying my best. So will you go with me?"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ Max Smyth smiled. "I have to go to my next class. Shall I save you a seat at dinner?"_

_ "Yes, you may." Max kissed her on the cheek and ran off to his next class._

"He called you the prettiest girl at this school?" Violet asked.

"He's lying," Gwendolyn mumbled. Draco had told her that she was the prettiest girl in the world.

"What?" Katerina said shocked. She did not think her one of her best friends would say such a thing.

"Draco said I was the prettiest girl in the world. And you saw what he did to me," Gwendolyn said.

"What the hell happened when you talked to him?" Violet asked. She had never seen her friend this mean.

"Hah! We didn't talk," Gwendolyn said.

"What did you do?" Violet asked, implying that she and Draco did something else. Katerina began to smile.

"EWWW! Gosh no! I would never," Gwendolyn said.

"Then what did happened?" Katerina asked calmly.

"I went up to the tower up above the Slytherin common room because I knew that is where he would be. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk. Then we started yelling at each other. It all went down hill from there," Gwendolyn explained. "I'm sorry for what I said, Katerina, you are a pretty girl."

"Thanks, I am sorry about what happened." Katerina said.

"Well, Gwendolyn, you officially have no dresses for us to borrow for the ball. I am ashamed of you. All you have in here are a bunch of Slytherin uniforms," Violet said in disappointment.

"Oh that is where I put all of my clothes. I hid some from you; and I already picked out your dresses," Gwendolyn said with a smile. She walked to the other dresser and pulled out two dresses: one that was a scarlet one-strap dress and the other was a pink zebra striped dress. Gwendolyn handed the scarlet dress to Violet and she handed the other one to Katerina.

"What are you wearing Gwendolyn?" Violet asked.

"I don't know yet."

Later that week, Draco was up in the tower above the Slytherin common room. He was pacing back and forth.

_What did I do? Why I did yell at her? She was trying to talk to me and I just made her cry. I just wanted to be alone. Well I'm alone right now. Congrats Draco you wanted to be alone, now you'll be alone forever. Why did I have to make fun of her crying? I was a jerk! Well you were a lot more things than a jerk. What am I going to do now? She probably won't want to talk to me now. I did give her time to cool off. It's been a few days. Well she will just have to listen to what I have to say then. _

He went down to the common room. Katerina and Violet were sitting on the couch talking about the New Years Ball.

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"Where is who?" Violet asked, trying to be a smart ass.

"Quit being a smart ass, where is Gwendolyn," Draco retorted. He didn't have time for their games.

"She's in the library," Katerina said quietly.

"Thank you," Draco said with a smile as he bolted out of the common room. He ran down four flights of stairs and five hallways until he reached the library. The last time he looked for someone in the library it was Hermione the night that they broke up. He hoped that she was in there. He went through each of the rows of books whispering her name. Finally he found her in the aisle of romantic classics. He wasn't surprised that she was there. She always seemed like a romantic. Draco sat down next to her.

"What do you want Draco?" Gwendolyn asked sternly. She really did not want to talk to him.

"I need to explain myself," Draco said. Gwendolyn attempted to get up but Draco kept her in her seat by pulling her down.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I don't care. I want and need to explain myself."


	7. Accepts and Spencer

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in like a month. I would have updated sooner but I was at my moms and she does not let me update and I have school now. In addition, my sister deleted it before I could update. Therefore, I hope you like it. Also everyone should read and review ForeverSpinelli and TOTALLYNONCHALANTFBI. They are both amazing writers. **

"Fine, Draco, talk," Gwendolyn said sternly as she found a chair for him to sit. Draco straightened out his robes and sat down.

"First off I want to apologize for any sadness or pain I have caused you. I should have never yelled at you in the tower when you came to find me. You have to understand how upset and frustrated I was. I have fallen for you; I tried to express my feelings by kissing you in the hallway. Obviously, that backfired. I was confused at your reaction that is why I was so mean to you when you found me. I know it is a crappy excuse but I am genuinely sorry. In addition, I should not have mocked you when you started crying. That was insensitive of me. I also did not mean to toy with your emotions. I do not regret kissing you because I wanted to show my emotions, but I should not have said that I wanted to be just friends. I should have been honest from the beginning that I love you and I always will. I apologize about all the miscommunication. Gwendolyn you have to believe me," Draco explained calmly. Really, inside he was terrified of what her reaction was going to be. He really wanted to be with her.

"I accept your apology, Draco," Gwendolyn said. Draco's face lit up like a marquee. His eyes grew large and his smile was so big it looked as if it hurt. "On one condition," Gwendolyn said calmly again. His apology was genuine, and if he was lying to her. She knew that her mother would beat the living crap out of him.

Draco was still smiling. "Anything."

"Will you go to the New Years Ball with me?" Draco got off his seat and planted his lips right on hers. He was elated; he would love nothing more than to go to the New Years Ball with Gwendolyn.

As he pulled away and sat down in his seat he smiled and said, "I would love to." Gwendolyn began smiling. Suddenly, someone came around the corner and whispered, "Shhh this is a library." It was their crazy librarian, Ms. Smarten. She had black hair that was cut to her chin and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink knit sweater with a cat on the front and a black pencil skirt that was obviously two sizes too tight with black Clogs. Draco and Gwendolyn looked at her for a second, and then they looked back at each other and smiled. Gwendolyn let out a tiny laugh.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Draco asked. He stood up and fixed his tied. Gwendolyn nodded as she packed up all of her books and stood up. Draco grabbed her bag as she fixed her skirt. Gwendolyn was wearing a skirt made up of green and silver ties with a white button down shirt and her black robe with black ballet flats. Her hair was straight today; she had it in pigtail braids. Draco wore a green polo and black slacks and black shoes. They walked out of the library together. Classes ended because the halls crowded. Gwendolyn laced her fingers in Draco's as Draco put his arm around her. They both began to smile. Instantly, people began to stare at the two of them. _What is going on? Are they dating? What happened? Did she forgive him? What did Draco say? How could Draco be dating such a freak? _

That last comment was mostly from Gryffindor people. Draco and Gwendolyn could care less, they were too happy. They walked up staircases and through hallways until they reached the Slytherin common room. They walked in to find many people were there including Spencer, Katerina, Violet, Max and others.

"So are you guys dating?" Violet asked. She was sitting on the couch next to Spencer. Violet was wearing a green dress with black heels. Katerina was standing next to Max. Katerina was wearing a one strap blue dress with silver jewelry and flats.

Gwendolyn smiled and nodded. Violet shrieked. "I want to know everything, but I was I in the middle of telling the first year girls how Spencer and I got together."

Gwendolyn sighed and sat down on another couch next to Draco. "I think I have heard that story so many times." She rolled her eyes and leaned back onto Draco.

"I haven't heard it," Draco said. He thought that if he seemed interested than Violet would hate him less.

"Really?" Violet asked. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning."

"You are going to regret this," Gwendolyn said.

_It all started in December, two weeks before the New Years Ball. Spence Reid had been in love with Violet since the first day he met her. He wrote her love notes since the first day of school. Even at her Quidditch games, he would make posters and cheer for her._

"_Violet?" Spencer asked, nudging her._

"_Yes, Spencer," Violet said as she looked up from her book. She looked at his beautiful eyes and began smiling. _

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure"_

"_You are the prettiest girl in the world." _

"_Thank you"_

"_Violet?" _

"_Yes, Spencer"_

"_Will you go to the New Years Ball with me?"_

"_Why would you want to go with me?" This was Violet's first year and she was still very insecure of herself, thinking no guy would ever want to date her._

"_Because I love you. I think you are the prettiest, smartest, kindest girl in the entire world." Spencer explained._

"_You really think so?" Violet asked._

"_Yes, I'll shout it right now if it will make you believe me," Spencer said._

"_Go ahead," Violet said._

"_I LOVE VIOLET ROSS WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND I WANT HER TO GO TO THE NEW YEARS BALL WITH ME!" Spencer yelled. Their classmates turned around and gave him weird looks. Violet smiled. Snape came over and hit the top of his head with a ruler. _

"_You will not be disruptive in my class again," Snape said in hi typical monotone voice. He walked back to his desk and resumed teaching._

_ Violet looked up at him and whispered, "Yes."_

_ Spencer looked at her with amazement, "Really? You'll go with me?"_

_ "Yes," Violet said as she held his hand under the desk as they began listening to Snape's lecture. It has been a fairytale romance for them ever since._

"Awwww," said all the first years. Violet told this story every year to all of the first years. It was kind of a tradition.

"I told you that you would regret it," Gwendolyn said as she looked up at Draco and smiled.

"I actually did not find it boring," Draco said.

"That's because this is your first time hearing it, this is my sixth," Gwendolyn responded.

"Since you guys are dating. Does this mean we have to go find you a dress?" Katerina asked. Gwendolyn eyes widened. She had not bought a dress yet.

"Yes! Violet can you find me something? You know my size and what I like," Gwendolyn said.

"You know I would, but I have my own outfit to find. Your dress did not fit me. Why don't you wear your own dress?" Violet responded.

"No I want to wear something new. This dance is going to be perfect. I want to get something new to wear," Gwendolyn explained.

"Alright," Violet said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're right," Draco said with a smile. Gwendolyn smashed her eyebrows together confused. "This dance is going to be perfect."

"Why do you think so?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Because I am going to the New Years Ball with the prettiest girl in the world," Draco said as he kissed her on the cheek.


	8. Before the Ball

**Since school is starting and I do not have the best grades right now, so I am going to wrap this story up soon. I will write something else perhaps thanksgiving break or some thing. However, I will definitely finish this. Please Reid (Criminal Minds thing) and review this story. Also read AshHawkShadow and Fan4Fiction they are amazing writers .So have fun reading this. **

On the day of the New Year's Ball, all of the girls were busy deciding what to do with their hair or what dress they should wear. The boys stayed in their rooms or walked around the castle until they had to get ready. The girls on the other hand, spent all day getting ready. This day was similar to a wedding. The boys could not see their dates until the dance, as went for girls.

Katerina held her pink and zebra dress up to her body and began twirling around the common room humming a happy tune. She nearly knocked over a bookcase and did not even notice it.

"Watch it!" Gwendolyn yelled as she scrambled to put the books back in order that Katerina knocked over.

"Was that me? Sorry," Katerina said as she giggled. She could not contain her happiness today.

"Quit being so happy," Violet said with a scowl. She wanted to see Spencer and hated the "no seeing your date before the dance rule". Violet had her red gown on already and was attempting to put her liquid black eyeliner on. Her hair was in an updo that took her all night to do. She stuck silver diamond bobby pins in her hair, because she needed some sparklies.

"Is there a potion we could use to make her not so oblivious and ditsy?" Gwendolyn asked.

"I'm sorry there isn't. If there was I would use it on ever blonde bimbo in Gryffindor," Violet said. Gwendolyn laughed.

Gwendolyn had not even decided what to wear to the New Year's Ball. She had been preoccupied with school and helping her friends get ready for the dance. She was starting to get nervous about what to wear; the dance was only three hours away. Gwendolyn knew that she would find something. She knew that Draco would not care what she wore; he would still call her the prettiest girl in the world.

_Gwendolyn descended from the grand staircase to find her boyfriend waiting for her in his elaborate dress robes. She was wearing a tattered green dress that went to her knees. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing black flip-flops, but Draco did not care._

_ "You are the prettiest girl in the world. Have I told you that today?" Draco asked as he began to smile._

_ "No I am not, my dress is awful and I am in flip-flops. I look like a Gryffindor first year," Gwendolyn said but was interrupted by Draco's kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. _

_ As he pulled away he said, "Gwendolyn, it doesn't matter how you look. Your smile lights up the entire grand hall. Your beauty is mesmerizing. And I love you." Gwendolyn kissed him as soon as he finished talking._

"Gwendolyn! Gwendolyn!" Violet yelled, all this time she thought of Draco.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" Gwendolyn said with a smile.

"You were thinking about Draco weren't you?" Katerina asked as she plopped down in a green chair that was the closest to the girls' rooms.

"Maybe," Gwendolyn said with a grin.

"Look at us, I think this is the first time we all have boyfriends," Violet said as she put her makeup back in her back and dug out a container of red nail polish and began doing her nails. Gwendolyn laid down on the emerald couch and exhaled. Violet was right, she had Spencer, Katerina was with Max, and she had her first boyfriend.

"Gwendolyn! I just realized that you are not ready. Do you want me to do your hair?" Katerina asked. She stood up and ran to fetch her wand.

"Thanks," Gwendolyn said as she sat up. She moved over so Katerina could sit down next to her and do her hair. She began jabbing and stabbing Gwendolyn's head with bobby pins.

"Ow!" Gwendolyn said as she put the last one in.

"Sorry, put you have to look pretty for Draco," Katerina said as she finished Gwendolyn's hair. She swept it up into a French twist.

"You look beautiful with your hair up," Violet said sincerely. She was all ready for the dance. She began pacing around the common room. Whenever Violet was bored she began pacing. Three younger girls came down the stairs into the common room. One of them had blue hair with black streaks and dark brown eyes; she was short and a little pudgy. She was wearing a black lacey dress that went to the floor.

"Wow! You look pretty!" She said.

"Awwww thanks!" Katerina said as she smiled at them. She loved compliments.

"Who are you?" Violet asked with a scowl, she did not like people walking in on her and her friend's conversations.

"I'm Emmy," she said with a smile and a wave. She was a peppy girl with a high voice. Two girls were next to Emmy. One had fiery red hair that was in tight curls that went down to her shoulders and emerald eyes. She was wearing an emerald off the shoulder dress that went down mid-thigh with silver heels. The other girl had purple straight hair that was in a bun and had sapphire eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with silver glittery lace around the sleeves and hems.

"I'm Megan," said the girl with purple hair.

"I love your hair, purple is my favorite color," Gwendolyn said.

"Thanks," Megan said with a smile.

"I'm Eliza," the girl said with the red hair.

"Why are you down here?" Violet asked, she also did not like younger girls, even if they were from Slytherin. She thought they were immature and stupid.

"We are down here because Pansy is driving us absolute bonkers. Gwendolyn, all she talks about is Malfoy. And I agree with her, Gwendolyn, you do have the sexiest boyfriend," Gwendolyn smiled. "But I swear she is crazy! I think she is making love potion or something," Emmy and Megan explained. Gwendolyn's smile went to an utterly pissed off face, as did Violet's. Emmy sat down so Katerina could do her hair. She began braiding it intricately.

"Are you sure?" Gwendolyn asked.

"That bitch!" Violet said with a scowl.

"I'm positive," Megan said as she kept nodding her head.

Gwendolyn bolted up to the girl's room. She busted the door open. Pansy was on the floor creating a love potion as Emmy and Megan said.

"Pansy what the bloody hell are you doing!" Gwendolyn screeched.

"Making a love potion, so your boyfriend will be mine!" Pansy said with a witch cackle at the end. Gwendolyn took the flask of the love potion and charged downstairs with it. Pansy followed her. Finally, she reached the common room.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked terrified. Gwendolyn took the flask and threw it against the wall. The flask shattered instantly while the liquid dripped down the wall.

"Pansy! Draco is my boyfriend. He loves me, I love him, and nothing is going to break us apart. None of your stupid scams with break us apart." Pansy fled back to her room in tears.

"Good for you!" Eliza and Violet said.

"Gwendolyn, you need to change, the ball starts in twenty minutes," Katerina said. Gwendolyn took out her wand out and said,

"Because I am dating the prettiest guy,

Give me the prettiest dress that will make him say

Oh my!"

In an instant, her everyday clothes were changed into a beautiful pale pink ball gown. She was beautiful.

"Wow!" Violet said. All of the girl's mouths dropped.

"Shall we? Now that everyone is ready," Emmy suggested shrugging her shoulders. The rest of them nodded their heads. They filed out of the common room. They walked through many hallways. Finally, they walked to the grand staircase. Reid lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Violet turned around sharply. She would have said something but she was interrupted by Spencer's kiss. The rest of the girls found their dates. Emmy went with a boy named Marcus, Katerina found Max, Eliza found Crabbe, and Megan found Goyle. Gwendolyn waited for a few minutes on top of the staircase until she saw a certain blonde hair boy at the bottom of the staircase. She began walking down the steps excited for the best night of her life.

Review pleassssssssssssssssse


End file.
